Jonathan Novak
"I don't know who you are, where you come from, or what you want, but I do know this. You just made the biggest mistake of your life." --Jonathan Novak-- The man known as Novak, began his life in a small town. His parents recognized his intellect and sent him off to college when he graduated High school. He was the first person from his town to go. He got a degree in mechanical engineering and settled down with a woman named Kathleen he met in Comprehensive Chemistry. One night he was walking home when he saw a man getting beat up in the alley, a man standing at the entrance told him not to get involved but Novak did, the man left and Novak saved the man. He returned home to find his girlfriend murdered. He was taken to court but the trial suddenly ended, Novak was stumped unti lhe recieved word that the shock from finding out their son was a suspected murder, gave his parents a fatal heart attack. This happened the day before the trial ended. Novak knew the man was to blame and after learning of other strange occurrences that at first seemed unrelated but showed a connection to his case; started a detective agency in the hopes that there would be a common link to the man who orchestrated this plot. Weapons Twin Guns Silvia and Olivia Silvia and Olivia are twin custom .45 magnums made for him by his now deceased girlfriend. Both are made of an alloy that makes them both light and durable and able to conduct aura with Silvia being silver with a rosewood grip and Olivia being light blue with a blue dyed wood grip. He can fire a special type of bullet from the guns called a kinetic bullet which adds extra kick to the already formidable power of the guns. Novak also possesses a knife he rarely uses but it is assumed he is as proficient with it as he is with his guns. Powers and Abilities Jonathan Novak is an Aura User of great power as well as an amazing gunman. His Aura possesses an elastic quality and doesnt extend far from his body. He can attach his aura to things via touch and then cause it to contract like a bungee cord. He most often uses it in conjunction with his magnums Silvia and Olivia to create a kind of grappling gun. After the events that led to Yuzuki's magically cursed dagger getting stuck in his left arm, Novak's aura around his left arm went through a change that turned it into a thin layer over the entire arm. Anything that comes into contact with the aura on his arm goes through a kind of corrosion the longer it is in contact with him. It has also demonstrated the ability to suppress magical personalities as it was able to return Aerin from her angel form to her human form. He possesses a familiar named Helios that manifests itself as a burning fireball of varying size. Its ability attracts any projectile that crosses its gravitational path and forces it to orbit around Helios, items in orbit can be released in the order they were attracted or released all at once. He also possesses a remarkably fast healing and recovery time. It seems to be particularly fast on his left arm. The Story So Far Novak was contacted by Emily a woman whose family guarded a deadly secret. He was given the task of finding out who had killed two of her family's guardians. After a brief investigation in Umoba, Novak traveled to Azuriya where he discovered a plot to steal the secret guarded by Emily's family. During his investigation, he ran into Caroline St. John; sister to Emily. He found out she was killed shortly after contacting him. The two of them got into a fierce fight with members of the Family with Novak killing two of them including a Hallow. They were captured and taken back to Umoba where they were interrogated. Midway through the interrogation, enemies of the Family attacked their mansion stronghold. Novak used the chaos to escape and aids in the defense of the mansion. He goes after Caroline who had escaped her holding cell and was tracking the intruders. He gets into a fight against the group and kills or captures all of them barely surviving the encounter. After being raised as a Hallow due to his actions, he and Caroline are forced to release the buried secret of the Family, a man named Merle Ciar Shyama. The two of them went out to track him down but were forced to fight the Prophets' Aberration. Caroline was teleported to Remus with Novak soon to follow where he engaged in the Great Battle of Remus. He returned to Azuriya to combat the Prophet only to rush off to save Ethan's sister Natalie.